


Bittersweet Reunion

by SockMunchies



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Death, Dark, F/M, Feels, I'm Sorry, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: Standing on the Mass Fusion building, Alia has no other feelings besides emptiness.She had just eliminated the only thing the swore to protect the moment she left the confines of the vault.All Alia wants now is to go back to the life she left before it all came crashing down before her, and now that she has finished her mission in the Commonwealth, she has a very interesting idea on how to do just that.





	Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is sad story!  
> I got the thinking about the ending of Fallout 4. It’s sad as hell and I have no idea how the SS can deal with such a loss.
> 
> I decided to make a dark suicidal ending to this. If this triggers you, please don’t read it. I realize suicide is a sensitive topic but I just had to write about it.
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this story! :)

Debris and smoke radiated from the crater that once housed the C.I.T, that once housed the Institute. Alia stood atop the Mass Fusion building with her eyes closed, thinking of her life before and after Vault 111. 

Before, she was a lawyer and a housewife. A new mother to a son she named Shaun. Her husband had just come home from war, and she was glad he was now able to help with their child. Shaun, as many newborns were, was difficult to handle all on her own. Codsworth was very helpful with the mundane household chores such as cleaning dishes and dusting furniture. That day, the day everything was destroyed, she and Nate were going to go to the park with Shaun. The same park where they first conceived him. It was going to be a nice day, and the weather was supposed to be beautiful. It was cold enough to wear a sweater, but not so cold that staying indoors was necessary. As the family crowded around the Television, the news anchor mumbled news of the atomic war reaching Boston. Any minute now, the bombs were going to be dropped and Alia needed to get her family to safety. Hastily, she ushered Nate and Shaun to Vault 111. Pushing past the crowd in front of the gate, all three of them made it to the vault platform.

As the platform sank deeper into the Earth, debris and dust and smoke from the mushroom cloud washed over the entrance. Alia could only see a little bit of the destruction before the vault door closed and she, Nate, and Shaun were in the safe confines of the vault.

After, she was a mercenary and a killer. A new savior to the people of the Commonwealth. She had no room for love in her life now. Her only mission was to find and protect her baby. Codsworth waited for her at Sanctuary and briefly accompanied Alia in her travels throughout the Commonwealth. That day, the day everything was destroyed for the second time, she was just going to get some work done and earn some caps. The caps she would use to buy new weapons and better armor for her and some settlers in Sanctuary. It was going to be a nice day, and the weather was supposed to be non-irradiated. It was cold enough to wear a scarf or a jacket, but not so cold that a facemask was necessary. As her, Elder Maxson, and Proctor Ingram stood atop the Mass fusion building, the explosion heavily irradiated the lands below. Any minute now the cloud would disappear and expose a new crater in the Earth, possibly larger than the Crater of Atom. Alia didn't want to make it to safety this time. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked into the Commonwealth.

As her heart sank deeper into her chest, the familiar sensation of debris and dust and smoke from the mushroom cloud washed over her face. Alia could see plenty of it from her vantage point, maybe too much for her liking.

#

With her bright blue eyes, Alia blankly stared into the remains of the Institute. She could vaguely make out some white wall debris and what she concluded were the bodies of several Institute scientists and some synths. Unlike every other moment she spent in the Commonwealth, nothing was racing through her mind now. Nothing except regret, and maybe even shame. For the first time since she left the vault, Alia had no purpose now. She no longer had a son to protect, or a great evil to vanquish.

Her black leather jacket swayed in the irradiated wind as Alia stood with Elder Maxson behind her. Neither said a word, and neither knew what was going to happen next. At least Alia didn't, anyway.

“Paladin?" Maxson called from behind Alia, reaching a hand to his chest to prepare for a Brotherhood solute. He got no response, as Alia continued to stare into the Commonwealth's new crater. He didn't call again, just reached a hand out to try and touch her shoulder. This gathered the same response as Alia stood, seemingly frozen for the second time in her life.

She stepped forward, closer to the railing of the Mass Fusion building, one of the tallest buildings in post-apocalyptic Boston.

Alia looked to her right and could almost see the bright lights of Diamond City over the orange and red of dusk. Straining her eyes, Alia also saw a bit of Goodneighbor, or what she at least thought was Goodneighbor.

She continued looking for major towns from her high vantage point for some time before she had seen everything she wanted to see.

#

Alia’s gaze then met the edge of the Mass Fusion building, and naturally, plummeted hundreds of feet down until her mind got dizzy from the sheer height of the building.

She continued to look down for some time before her mind reached a dangerous conclusion. Perhaps if she jumped, she would feel fulfilled for once in her life since the bombs fell. Alia would see her husband again, and maybe even be reunited with her child and they all could finally live like the family they were meant to be.

Without thinking, Alia took two more steps towards to railing until her flat stomach touched the cold metal. Her hands, now resting on the bar of the railings, were shaking for a reason Alia did not know. Maybe it was fear, or maybe they were just weary from holding her weapon so long during the battle inside the Institute. Whatever the reason, they were shaking.

Alia's legs, which surprisingly were still very stable even after fighting for so long, began to feel weak at the knee, forcing Alia to shift her weight to her hands which held onto the railing.

“Paladin!" Maxson called again, a little louder and firmer than the last. In Alia's ears, his voice sounded like a distant echo as she stared down into the abyss below her. Her vision began to go dark as she stared for longer, making a kind of tunnel vision around the sheer drop.

The only thought in her mind now was jumping off of the building, falling to her demise on the concrete below. She would be reunited with her beloved husband, and the child she just wanted to protect. Alia just wanted to go back to the way things were before the war, before everything happened. When she and Nate had just woken up, and were getting ready. Codsworth making coffee and Shaun being calm in his crib, looking up at the newly fixed mobile.

However, Alia knew it would never be like that again. She would never get another chance to be as happy as she was then.

In her clouded mind, the only thing she could think of doing was going back. No matter what it took, no matter what she had to do to get there, she needed to go back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Maxson called again.

“Is something wrong, Paladin?" He said, standing firm and looking at Alia with a look of both concern and confusion, "Why are you not answering me?" Alia stood, almost flat against the railing, looking straight down onto the concrete below, mind fogged with dangerous thoughts and unachievable happy endings.

Alia felt a single trail of wetness fall down her check and onto her chin, eventually falling onto her black T-shirt. She wasn't sad, her face was blank and her mind empty of all thoughts except ones of death.

Without even knowing it, Alia had moved herself closer to the edge, close enough to where if she let go on her grip of the railing, she would most likely fall to her death.

Another trail fell down the other side of her face, over the small tattoo she had on her cheek.

Elder Maxson, Ingram, and a couple other Brotherhood soldiers looked on in confusion as Alia began to quietly laugh to herself.

Multiple tears now followed the paths previously laid out by the first, but Alia still continued to laugh. She had no idea what was going on, it felt like she had been broken on the inside.

Alia's heart had sustained to much damage, and her mind followed suit being degraded by the emotional trauma Alia endured in such a short period of only 5 months.

#

(Do not read on if you are sensitive to suicide or mentions of suicide, or suicidal thoughts and actions.) (Just in case you ignored the first warning in the notes above)

#

Alia stopped laughing now, and the tears stopped falling down her face. Her eyes closed tight and the grip she held on the railing loosened now, putting her off balance.

Instead of feeling terrified like she expected to, Alia now felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, hope. She was finally going to see her husband and her child and they would all be together again, and they would finally be a family.

Maxson, Ingram, and the other Brotherhood soldiers could only cry out and look on in terror as Alia's feet slipped from the edge and her body fell, hundreds of feet down and down onto the concrete below.

Landing with a hard sound, Alia felt the blood rush out of her body and onto the concrete, spilling out and staining it with a dark crimson red.

“I supposed war never does change, does it..." Alia muttered quietly as the life slowly drained from her with every second past.

After minutes went by, and Alia was finally free, Maxson and the others finally made it down to where she had fallen to.

Her lifeless body now laid there, a smile plastered ear to ear now, something none of them had ever seen Alia produce before.

#

Alia was finally free, free to see her husband and go back to the life she wanted to live in. Instead of atomic war, Alia and her family were now at the park, enjoying the nice weather.

Alia wore her favorite blue sweater and Nate wore the same white T-shirt he always wore. Shaun was wrapped cozily in a blanket, being cradled in Alia's arms.

There was no Institute, no Brotherhood of Steel, no Railroad, no Minutemen, no danger, no bombs. It was the life Alia had left when she went into the vault, the life Alia never wanted to leave, and the life Alia was in now

She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. I’m trying to get more “out there” with my stories and making more original shorts.


End file.
